Inspirited
by xXOceanFireXx
Summary: When a true alpha imprints it's not the same. The spirit of the wolf carries into the one who is imprinted on and they share spirits with a wolf too. If what Bella says is true, could that be why a non-quileute phases into a wolf the moment Jacob looks into her eyes?


My mom is sending me away, me and my twin Mia. She says we should be in a more stable home while she is 'sorting some things out'. Mia understands but I was never the one to give up someone I love just because it was better for them. Yeah, I'm selfish like that.

In my opinion Mia and I are the strangest sisters ever. For example, I have golden hair and green eyes and she has light red hair and blue-grey eyes. I have a killer tan and Mia burns, a lot. She has a light dusting of freckles across her nose, I have them on my cheeks. She is super understanding and kind, but holds grudges for a long time, I , on the other hand, am understanding and sarcastic but I couldn't hold a grudge if my life depended on it. Similar, yet so different.

So Here I am, sitting on a plane trying not to get too airsick while Mia is thinking about what Bella might look like since Charlie said she pretty much changed eye colors and looks completely different. I think he said it her fiancé's fault, although I don't see how it could possibly be his fault. Mia and I haven't seen Bella for six years. Oh right, I forgot to mention that my mom's idea of a stable home is with uncle Charlie and our cousin Bella in the dreary town of Forks, Washington. First of all, who names a place, even as bad as that rainy town, after a utensil? Second, I hate the rain. In our old home in Chesapeake, Virginia, it was always sunny and bright. The only good part of this is that I get to hang out with Bella, I am going to use this time to my advantage. Charlie is ok but he was always more of the silent type and I hate long periods of silence. It drives me crazy. Although I'm not ecstatic about staying in Forks, I have a feeling something big is going to happen. Something really big.

I made it off the plane without puking, but only just. Mia hovered over me waiting for me to get my bearings so we could go over to the luggage carousel. I told her to go ahead and get everything while I sat down trying to flush the smell of airplane out of my system. Once I was 100% sure I was fine I got up to help Mia with our stuff and walked over to where I saw Charlie waiting.

"Hi Charlie" I said. Really, I couldn't think of anything better than that. I inwardly face palmed.

"Hey Charlie! I'm so excited to spend time with you and Bella." Mia said. She was always the one with better things to say.

"Hello girls" He said looking slightly uncomfortable. _Awkward._

"How have you been?" I asked. If this was going to be awkward I was at least going to try.

"Great. Bella has been waiting to see you" He replied. He was obviously trying to deflect the attention off of himself even though Bella wasn't there.

"Where is she anyway?" Mia wondered out loud. Of course she would be eager to talk about Bella.

"She's at her fiance's house" He practically spat the words. Looks like he doesn't like him.

He seemed to shut down after that so we continued to his car in of the drive was silent too except for the few times Mia tried to make conversation. After a while, she got the idea and shut up. The silence was killing me, but if we talked it was sure to be an awkward conversation, to say the least.

Mia and I were having a stare down. We were competing for the bigger bedroom. This was our way of fighting. When we were little, Mom would tell us to figure it out by our self. We never understood that she meant for us to talk it out, but we both didn't like fighting. So we decided that having a staring contest would be just as good. Over the years we have both gotten so good at it that the contests now can sometimes last up to an hour. While we were doing this Charlie was looking between us and just standing there.

"Um...Charlie, this might take a while so…." I said without blinking. Mia narrowed her eyes at me. I was always showing off because I could talk when we were staring but she could only talk for the first half hour before staring took all her focus. In the end of about forty-five minutes I was the one with the bigger bed room. It wasn't bigger by much but every inch matters. I had just finished unpacking when I heard Charlie's voice drifting up the stairs.

"Girls, come down. There's someone you should meet." He called up. I wonder who that is.

I met Mia in the hallway and the same question was reflected in her eyes. We walked slowly down the stairs and peaked around the corner. There, with my uncle stood a boy about our age, maybe a bit older. Mia entered first. I hung back for a second, letting her go meet this new person first. Charlie and the boy looked up from their conversation to see my sister. Charlie started introductions but still I waited. For some reason I wanted to hang back and wait till he was by himself before meeting him. I waited a while longer, with my sister shooting looks at the corner where I was standing while no one was looking. Finally Charlie and Mia went to get some food for the game while the boy started the TV. I decided that now was a good a time as any. I walked around the corner. He didn't notice me at first. I took that time to look him up and down. He was pretty tall and really buff. He's kinda cute. The thought surprised me. I cleared my throat, he jumped a bit.

"Hi. I'm Stella" I started. I offered my hand. He took it.

"Hey. I'm Jacob-" He went speechless when he looked into my eyes. It's a good thing I wasn't talking because I probably would have started babbling. It was like the whole universe disappeared. Of course someone choose that time to intrude and mess up the perfect moment.

"Hey Charlie, I'm home-" Bella looked at me then Jacob then me again. She looked shocked.

"Really Jacob? My cousin?" She asked. She sounded rather accusing and kind of mad. I felt the strange urge to defend him even though I had no idea what she was going on about. He looked away from me for just a second but that second felt like hell. I looked down at the hand I had not realized that I was still holding. I let go.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Bella yelled at him. Jacob flinched. I lost it, I had just met this person and yet I felt anger like nothing else at what she said. I started shaking, like major shaking. I felt my eyes flash. Jacob looked at me distracted from his argument with Bella. He looked shocked.

"Stella! Your eyes, they're purple!" Jacob exclaimed. He stood confused for a moment before shock and understanding overlapped the emotion and he turned to Bella. I was still shaking uncontrollably.

"She looks like Leah when she's about to phase!" Jacob told Bella. She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes widened. She looked back to Jacob. Then she started talking really fast, yelling at Jacob to get me into the woods. Her yelling at him again got me vibrating even more violently. This caught Jacob's attention and he moved faster than light, proceeded to pick me up, throw me over his shoulder, and sprint faster than humanly possible out the door and into the cover of the woods. Something happened, I can't remember, and I blacked out.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I tried to open my eyes but it was hard. I managed though. I wearily looked around. I saw big green things but forgot what they were for a moment.

 _Trees, those are trees_

 _The voice came out of nowhere._

 _What the heck? Great now I'm hearing voices!_

 _No, you're not. Can you show me where you are?_

It came again.

 _How do I do that? I swear I'm hearing things! I'm going crazy. I'm going to - OH MY GOD, I HAVE PAWS! WHAT THE HECK!_

I spun around trying to look at myself. I'm sure I looked ridiculous. I managed to find out that I was a gigantic wolf, pure white with sand colored paws and tail tip. I couldn't believe it, so I kept spinning around, trying to find some logical explanation on why I looked like an overgrown mutt. Yep, definitely ridiculous. Suddenly a great russet mass was blocking my view.

 _Hey. Hey! Stop. You are going to make yourself dizzy!_

 _Who are you? Where am I? WHAT AM I? What are you?_

 _You already asked that, and calm down._

 _How the heck do you expect me to calm down when I have no idea of anything!_

 _Fine. I'll answer your questions!_

 _Yeah, it's about time!_

 _Ok then. Listen carefully: Me, Jacob. This, woods. You, wolf. And I, also a wolf._

When the brown mass said he was Jacob I took a step back to look at him. Definitely not Jacob. Or is it. I remember those eyes.

 _I'm pretty sure I speak english. That is what we are speaking right? Hey! Why are you laughing at me?_ After a while he stopped. I took a deep breath, which was really deep because of my bigger than normal lungs. I calmed down like he told me to, cleared my head, and started over.

 _Can you tell me what's going on? Please?_

 _Don't freak out but I have no idea. I know why I'm a wolf, but I don't know about you. -Jacob_

 _Okay then. How can we find out?_

 _Right before we left, Bella said she found something in a book and that's what she came to tell me. -Jacob_

 _And what was that?_

 _I don't know. We left before she told me. -Jacob_

 _Well, how do we ask her if we're wolf's?_

 _Well, first we have to get you to phase back into a human. -Jacob_

 _When you say phase, do you mean change?_

 _Yeah. So think about a time when you felt safe and happy and try to relive those feelings. -Jacob_

 _I didn't tell him that I haven't ever felt safe, I always had my guard up. Just like my mom told me to. I needed to find another way to change back._

 _What do you mean you never feel safe- Jacob_

 _Wait? You can hear EVERYTHING?_

 _But what do you mean? That's not possible! -Jacob_

 _Anything is possible._


End file.
